081814ThiagoLily
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering galliardTartarol0gist GT at 01:01 -- TA: Lily? GT: Hey. TA: You all right? GT: What WILL Mother Dearest think if she hears you asking about my well-being. GT: Can't be moirails anymore, remember? GT: Long live racial purity and all that. TA: She never said that! GT: Yeah she did. TA: She only said red and black off limits! GT: I'm forbidden from ALL romance. TA: 3=:[ TA: But... GT: But fuck her. She can take her monogamous civilization and shove it up her virgin ass. TA: Goodness, Lily. 3=:O TA: Such a tongue you have! GT: Yeah, well, when you fucking shit on my friends and forbid me from liking who I like, I'm not very inclined to be polite to you. GT: I mean, she obviously has something going on, because she's normally not NEARLY this snippy, but still. There are lines you don't cross. TA: Is she... "Aunt Jackie"? GT: You saw the family tree. GT: You tell me. TA: sighs deep. TA: It just bothers me she's against it. GT: That was an impressively deep sigh you just sighed there. TA: There's nothing sexual about moirails. GT: Quick, stab me as an intimidation tactic. GT: That works really well. TA: Shut up. 3=3=:[ GT: 8P TA: So... we're still moirails, I suppose? GT: You're probably gonna get killed at some point in the future, but yeah, that'd be good. TA: I... don't like the sound of that, honestly. GT: These are the dangers of shacking up with the daughter of an overprotective and quite possibly homicidal alien. GT: It's like the 'overprotective dad with a shotgun' trope, except the shotgun is made of death. GT: And it's being fired with pinpoint accuracy. TA: Maybe we should... talk to her about it? GT: You should probably stay as far away as possible from her. I'll talk to her about it though, yeah. TA: I'm not worthy of your moiraillegience / if I cannot face your Aunt Jackie, Lil. GT: Thiago. GT: Seriously. GT: It's OK. GT: I can handle this. TA: 3=:| TA: If you insist. GT: There will be plenty of other times to prove your worth. It's just that this one time is probably going to get you killed or onto her radar as an Unsavory Character. GT: Which is not a good thing. TA: Can't I just be polite? GT: You know what? GT: Fine. GT: Yes. GT: Go crazy. TA: I'll be on my very best behaviour! 3=:D GT: Tell her EXACTLY why you should be my moirail. GT: I'm absolutely sure nothing bad whatsoever can come of this. TA: I detect sarcasm. GT: Really. GT: Whatever gave you that idea. GT: Truly, I'm shocked you would accuse me of such a thing. TA: 3=:[ TA: Now you're being mean. GT: Little bit, yes. TA: Don't push me away, Lily. 3=:[ GT: Wh - I'm not pushing you away! GT: Am I? TA: I don't know... it feels like you kind of are. GT: Shit. TA: I don't know what to do. GT: Not talk to Libby? TA: nods. TA: I will wait for you to talk to her first. GT: Thanks. GT: I'm sorry for being pissy. TA: I forgive you, Lily. These are tough times. GT: No kidding. TA: We're figure it out. 3=:] TA: We'll GT: Hopefully, yeah. GT: As well as this clusterfuck CAN be figured out, anyways. TA: Absolutely right! 3=:D TA: I think. GT: Works for me. TA: I should leave you alone for now? GT: If that's what you want to do. TA: I don't want to hurt our chances, I mean. GT: Yeah, that's...probably the best thing to do. TA: 3=:[ TA: I don't like it either, Lily. GT: I fucking HATE it. TA: I know.... 3=:[ TA: We're just going to have to deal for now. GT: Hopefully not for long, though. TA: I hope not. 3=:] TA: I have a question for you. GT: 8? GT: Ask away. TA: Are you still in pain? GT: ...yeah. GT: It's not as bad now, but definitely still there. TA: I'm glad it's better... / I wish I could be permitted to help. GT: Yeah, well, it'll probably be worse in a minute, given my luck. TA: I miss you., GT: Me too, Thiago. GT: me too. TA: Let me know if you need someone, okay? / Moirails or not, I'm here for you always. GT: Sweetie. <3 TA: Um.... <(3)> GT: Or, well, THERE IS NO HEART HERE I AM FORBIDDEN FROM THE LOVING OF YOU IMPURE RABBLE now, I guess. GT: Though that's kind of big. TA: I believe I can become suitable. 3=:] GT: 8) GT: Here, I'll shorten it to HTINHHIAFFTLOYIR. GT: Which is ALSO really long, so that didn't help things much. TA: At least It's more compact. GT: What about, uh. GT: TA: That looks like it would work! GT: No one will ever suspect a thing. TA: Hahahaha. 3=:] GT: We are clearly the best notmoirails ever. GT: And possibly the first. TA: Is there a name for this not!ship, Lily? GT: Hmmmm. GT: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. GT: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. GT: "Recipe for Disaster". TA: 3=:[ GT: See, cause I like to cook. TA: Well, it's better than nothing I suppose. GT: I mean, unless you have a better idea... TA: shrugs enthusiastically. GT: Recipe for Disaster it is. GT: It's also good cause it says we gon FUCK SHIT UP. TA: 3=:D TA: Talk to your Aunt, we'll sort this out, Lily. GT: You know it. GT: I am the best at sorting things out. GT: It is me. TA: I bow to your superior sorting. 3=:P TA: I'll talk to you later, Lily. GT: Definitely. GT: Try not to stab anyone while I'm gone. TA: Never! 3=:O -- galliardTartarol0gist GT ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 02:35 --